


Castiel's First Blowjob

by trashysterekevak



Series: Destiel's Firsts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, Gay, M/M, Moaning, Sex, Short Smut, a destiel fic, anyways read, dean and castiel - Freeform, dean gives cas a blowjob, gaysex, handjob, loveislove, makingout, technically cas gets his first handjob too but thats not the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashysterekevak/pseuds/trashysterekevak
Summary: The title is very self explanatory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HI HEY
> 
> Welcome to my Supernatural/Destiel fanfic.  
> Its gonna be kinda short... sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy tho!! 
> 
> FOLLOW ME!  
> TWITTER: @/misannahthehoe  
> VINE: @/misannahthehoe
> 
> If you liked my story give me a kudos, leave a comment, or subscribe.  
> (or if you're supernaturally cool((i tried)) you can do all three)
> 
> Later!  
> -H

Dean wasn’t really sure how he found himself kneeling in-between Castiels’ spread legs.

He wasn’t sure how a lot of things happened so he wasn’t going to question them now.

The hunter glanced up from where his eyes were glued to the angel’s crotch and saw a pair of blue orbs staring back at him. 

“So you’ve uh.. you’ve never gotten a blowjob before , have ya?” Dean mumbled as he stroked Castiels’ trembling legs.

“No Dean.” Came the quick, nervous answer from the angel. No back talk. Not even a hint of sarcasm.

Dean glanced up once more at Castiels’ face before directing his attention to the angels crotch. He made a quick work of unzipping the other mans pants pulling his aching member out of his underwear. “Well I guess I better make this good.” Dean smirked.

Without another word, Dean licked his palm and slowly began jacking the angel off. He didn’t expect Castiel to moan as loud as he did but he was pleased with the outcome.  
Dean took note of Castiels appearance and it didn’t take an expert to tell you that the angel looked absolutely sinful. Dean hadn’t even sucked him yet. Castiel had his head thrown back and eyes closed. If you squinted, you could see a thin layer of sweat forming on the angels toned chest that was strangely attractive.

Dean shook his head ever so slightly. Why was a sweaty angel so attractive?

 

“How does it feel?” Dean asked, truly curious to hear what the angel had to say. By now, Dean had changed his strokes to loose up and down the shaft, and squeezing ever so slightly at the tip.

Castiel licked his lips before answering shakily, “It feels.. uh.. good.” He choked out.

Dean stared up at the angel with amusement in his eyes. “Alright Cas. I’m gonna stop teasing and actually blow you now.” And without waiting for a response, Dean ducked down and took the head of Castiels’ member into his mouth and sucking.

“Oh god- Dean. Oh my god.” Is all Dean heard above him as he swallowed around the angels’ member and took more and more of him into his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down and slurping nosily on the blue eyed man’s member.

Soon Dean felt shaky hands tangle themselves into his short hair and tug and scratch frantically. This caused Dean to moan which caused Castiel to buck his hips up and gasp.  
Dean choked and his eyes watered but he didn’t quit. This was about making Cas feel good and God forbid he didn’t finish what he set out to do.

With Castiel still moaning and writhing above him, Dean relaxed his mouth and took Castile’s member into his mouth until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” Castiel chanted in a breathless voice. “I think I’m going to-“ And cut himself off with a moan. But Dean got the idea and began bobbing his head more vigorously.

Dean suddenly lifted his head off of the angels member to lick at its head, and before taking Castiel back into his mouth again he whispered seductively, “Come on angel. Cum down my throat.” 

And that’s when Castiel lost it.

Tugging roughly at Deans hair, he let out a cry and did exactly that.

Dean swallowed every single bit, and when he pulled off he grinned up at the panting angel.

 

“So. You gonna blow me next?”


End file.
